The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Achillea plant botanically known as Achillea millefolium and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balvinolet’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. during June 2010. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Achillea cultivars having attractive flower coloration and a growth habit suitable for container plantings.
The new Achillea cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Achillea millefolium breeding selection coded 104-2, not patented, characterized by its dark pink-colored inflorescences, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is from is unknown, but likely one of 8 proprietary Achillea millefolium breeding selections coded 104-1 and 104-3 through 104-9, not patented, characterized by their shades of red-colored inflorescences, medium to greyed-green colored foliage, moderately vigorous to vigorous growth vigor, and upright growth habits. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during July 2011 in a controlled environment in Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2011 in Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.